White-haired soldier
|profession = *Nazi soldier |allegiances = *Colonel Herman Dietrich *René Emile Belloq }} A white-haired soldier served under Colonel Herman Dietrich and French archaeologist René Emile Belloq as part of the Nazi forces stationed at Tanis, Egypt in 1936. He was part of the group who caught and imprisoned American archaeologist Indiana Jones and his associate Marion Ravenwood inside the Well of the Souls after stealing the lost Ark of the Covenant from Jones and Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir. Later, the white-haired soldier accompanied Dietrich and Belloq aboard the U-boat Wurrfler to the island base of Geheimhaven in the Aegean Sea, and brought Ravenwood to Belloq. Biography Tanis, Egypt In 1936, a white-haired soldier was among the German Nazi soldiers stationed under Colonel Herman Dietrich, Major Arnold Ernst Toht and French archaeologist René Emile Belloq at a digsite in Tanis, Egypt in search of the lost Ark of the Covenant. When Belloq, Dietrich and Major Gobler noticed several Arabic excavators including Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir and his brother-in-law Omar digging at a hilltop nearby, the colonel awoke a handful of his men including the white-haired soldier and had them accompany the three to investigate the intrusion. It soon became clear that American archaeologist Indiana Jones was behind the dig, and that his group had located the Ark inside the Well of the Souls.Raiders of the Lost Ark .]] Sallah, Omar and eight other excavators were detained while Belloq and Dietrich shouted down to Jones, who was still inside the building. Jones ended up being locked inside the cave, along with his ex-flame and associate Marion Ravenwood who was hurled into the well by Major Toht to suffer Jones' fate. However, after the Nazis had left, Jones and Marion managed to use a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis to break a hole in the wall, escape the tomb and recover the Ark. Geheimhaven forwards at Geheimhaven.]] After the events at Tanis, the white-haired soldier accompanied Belloq, Toht and Dietrich on board the U-boat Wurrfler which intercepted the Bantu Wind smuggling vessel carrying the Ark of the Covenant and recaptured Marion Ravenwood along with the artifact. Thought to have been murdered by the ship's crew, Indiana Jones was able to stow away aboard the U-boat. Upon the Nazi force's arrival at Geheimhaven, a secret island base in the Aegean Sea, the white-haired soldier, now having suffered injuries to his head and arm and been bandaged up, led Marion at gunpoint to Belloq to a platform next to the docked Wurrfler. The soldier brought the American to Belloq and shoved her forwards, before stepping backwards and observing the conversation between Belloq, Dietrich and Captain Mohler. Behind the scenes The white-haired soldier was portrayed by an uncredited performer in Raiders of the Lost Ark. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, the white-haired soldier is absent but his role from Raiders is represented in single cutscene by a standard, blond hair Nazi minifgure wielding a machine gun, with no bandages nor visible injuries and with blond hair. In the game, Marion Ravenwood distracts the soldier by indicating that she needs to use a toilet when Indiana Jones knocks him out. The white-haired soldier's part is then combined with that of the man whose uniform is stolen by Jones in the film.LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures Both characters are absent from the game's sequel.LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Appearances * Raiders of the Lost Ark Notes and references Category:Nazis Category:Nazi military personnel Category:Germans Category:Characters alive when last seen Category:Characters appearing in Raiders of the Lost Ark